1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a steering damper device for a saddle riding type vehicle that attenuates an oscillation of a handlebar of the vehicle while running.
2. Description of the Related Art
Saddle riding type vehicles generally include a steering damper device that generates a damping force to attenuate the oscillation of the handlebar occurring from disturbances, such as road surface conditions, while the vehicle is running. A known vehicle of this type has a steering damper device disposed at an upper end portion of a steering shaft, specifically, near the handlebar (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid Open No. Hei 09 132189).
A steering damper may be disposed at the upper end portion of the steering shaft, specifically, near the handlebar in an all terrain vehicle (ATV). Meters, indicators, and other parts to be visually recognized by the rider are typically placed at this position. This requires that both these parts and the steering damper be disposed at the same location, which may restrict the size or shape of the parts in question and the steering damper.